


The Unconventional Day Off

by Nitrobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Unconventional Shopping Trip, where Windblade finally tries out her new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unconventional Day Off

Windblade had to force herself to not barricade her door as soon as she got home. Spark still racing, paranoia coiling deep in her circuits as she tried to recall anyone watching her rush along Iacon's streets, or even leave Payday's store those few days ago.

She'd put a lot of effort into faking an illness; sour energon curdling in her tanks or just a simple processor overload from taking the weight of Metroplex's consciousness. Whatever it was they thought was wrong with her, it had bought her the rest of the solar cycle off and a few sympathetic glances from those who hadn't bought into Starscream's suspicion of her.

He could think whatever he liked; it wouldn't make her want to frag him any less. 

Even so, she felt guilt gnawing away at the arousal pooling in her knot-tight chest and dripping much lower. Not just for abandoning Metroplex; if any professional relationship existed between her and Starscream before, she was on the cusp of completely shattering it. 

Maybe that was for the best.

Windblade kept the mold case under her berth, still with the shiny bow Payday supplied stuck to the front. She'd given it another glance over the same evening she bought it, but she'd put it out of her mind until now. She wanted to wait until the right moment, until she was bursting with need that her digits couldn't satisfy for once.

Luckily for her, Starscream must have suffered a stiff cog today from how he stretched out right in front of her, probably not even noticing her tracking Metroplex's nerve pulses behind him. Wings dipping down, long groans shuddering through his vocaliser, it was a wonder she hadn't overloaded on the spot just watching him.

Windblade knelt, feeling for the handle of the case and grabbing onto it when her digits brushed against the frill of the bow. It swept along the floor as she pulled on it, and she flipped the lid open after fumbling with the latches.

With another few glances over the shaft, she'd only just noticed the tiny Decepticon insignia near the base, almost hidden underneath the shadow of a particularly thick rib. Strangely, it didn't dampen her arousal.

She slipped it out of the foam padding surrounding it, surprised at how heavy it felt in her hand. As one supported the base, the other tentatively rubbed along the crimson ribs of the cord, dipping into the underlying silver and blue of the shaft. She couldn't almost feel Starscream's mocking gaze above her; _'That's how you pleasure a mech? An armless Sharkticon could do better.'_

Her grip on the shaft tightened, and she was pulling herself onto her berth as her valve cover opened up. Only now she realised she had no idea what to do with the thing. 

How did Caminus' first colonists frag? Was it just stellar cycles spent with mechs trying to squeeze themselves inside femmes? The thought of mechs trying to slam their hips vainly against femmes as they rolled their optics made Windblade snort a giggle despite the fact she wasn't in much position to mock. Even if it wasn't for the impromptu pilgrimage to Cybertron, she hadn't found any mechs to her liking on Caminus. She might have stayed a virgin for stellar cycles if not for an angry flare of red showing up in her life. 

Her valve was starting to dampen her berth sheets. She tried to keep her vents steady, spreading her legs as she knelt and placing the spike between them. It stayed up on its own, but she still felt compelled to steady the base as she lowered herself onto it. The heat of her valve enclosed around the tip, slowly drawing it into her walls as they pulsed gently. The first rib brushed against her nodes and she squeaked, her vocaliser disabled by a sudden bloom of pleasure as her valve tightened around the spike sinking into her. 

Lubricant seeped down Windblade's thighs as she pushed the rest of the cord inside, sighing as she throbbed along the rows of ribbing. Her wings started to twitch, quivering against her back and making her realise she'd fallen backwards on her berth. The sheets gave her a warm embrace, yet she could only feel Starscream's servos holding her still as he thrusted against her, forcing moans through her mouth. She pulled the spike back out with a long sigh, letting lubricant flood the new gap before plunging it back in. Nerve nodes tingled and sparked, cores alight with pleasure filling her entire frame as it writhed. 

The whole time Starscream's voice pounded in her audios, hisses and purrs soaked in seduction. It was so loud, she almost didn't notice his actual voice until it followed the thump of a servo on her front door. 

"Windblade? Are you in there?"

Ecstasy froze solid in her circuits. She pulled her hand away with the spike still lodged in her, digits slick with lube as she tried to reign in her breaths. "Uh... yeah, of course..." she called out. "Where else would I be?"

"I caught wind of your... recent affliction," Starscream said with a tinge of anxiety. Of course he'd be anxious- anything unfortunate that befell her was certain to be blamed on him. "I felt it was my duty to ensure you weren't needing anything to-"

"No, no!" she rushed to interrupt, struggling against a whine as the plastic spike grinded against a particularly sensitive node. "I appreciate the offer, I really do, but all I need is some recharge." 

There was a pause, with Windblade straining to hear the click of a door unlocking. But all that came was Starscream's strangely neutral tone. "Very well. I'm sure Metroplex sends his condolences as well, but... well, you'll know that better than me. We will await your recovery and return to work."

She felt a faint smile from more than just the echo of an overload on her faceplate. "Thanks for checking in, anyway," she said. Starscream was the last mech she'd thought would be concerned about her, but she still didn't understand all the intricacies of Cybertron's politics, and the even more confusing labyrinth of the Seeker's motivations. Maybe if it wasn't for his looks, the mystery was what made her unmistakably attracted to him.

"Think nothing of it." Whether it was a polite dismissal or an actual order to not expect such kindness in the future, Windblade couldn't tell. The relief was too heavy in her processor as the real Starscream faded and her fantasy one started fragging her again.


End file.
